SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN ! "Kau sedang berbicara dengan Park Jimin, perhatikan cara bicaramu dan dimana letak sopan santunmu Min Yoongi Sunbaenim!" - Park Jimin. NAMJIN, TAEKOOK. BxB DLDR. TYPOS!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND

.

.

.

"Sudah mau berganti tahun seperti ini, masih ada saja orang yang menyatakan cinta senorak itu…" Min Yoongi, 17 tahun, sedang berada diatas atap sekolah, menyaksikan siswa-siswa bergerombolan dilapangan berbentuk melingkar, ditengah lingkaran itu berdiri dua orang siswa dengan salah satunya memegang _banner_ besar dengan tulisan paling memalukan yang pernah Yoongi baca seumur hidupnya.

 _"_ _ **KOOKIE, JADILAH PACARKU"**_

"Kalau aku jadi seseorang yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta seperti itu, lebih baik aku pindah sekolah" Jung Hoseok, 17 tahun, teman satu kelas Min Yoongi, ikut mengomentari perihal hal yang terjadi dibawah sana.

"Jin pasti membunuhku kalau aku melakukan itu untuknya. Itu sama sekali tidak romantic, tapi benar-benar memalukan" Kim Namjoon, 17 tahun, ikut menambahi.

"Siapa itu? Siswa kelas dua ya?" Yoongi melirik ke sampingnya, dimana Hoseok masih konsentrasi memandang keramaian dilapangan.

"Itu Kim Taehyung, anak kelas dua" Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan terkekeh.

"Siapa yang sedang dipermalukannya dengan menyatakan cinta super kampungan seperti itu di tengah lapangan begitu?" Yoongi memandang kasihan punggung siswa yang berdiri membelakangi mereka jika dilihat dari atap sekolah tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Lihat, siswa yang disebelah Kim Taehyung itu?" Hoseok berucap, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Yang mana? Yang tertutup setengah oleh spanduk kampungan itu?" Namjoon menajamkan matanya melihat seorang siswa lagi yang ikut berada di tengah lingkaran.

"Ne. Kau lihat itu, Yoongi?" Hoseok menyiku tangan Yoongi agar Yoongi ikut memperhatikan arah jari Hoseok yang menunjuk ke siswa yang berada disebelah Taehyung.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Yoongi ikut memperhatikan arah jari Hoseok dan menemukan siswa yang dimaksud. Siswa itu sedang menunduk kemudian mendongak dengan mata memicing karena silau, pipinya gemuk dan Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesilauan yang dibuat oleh siswa itu.

"Lucu, kan? Dia anak kelas dua, sahabat si Kim Taehyung itu" Hoseok tertawa.

"Lalu?" Yoongi masih sibuk memandang keramaian dibawah.

"Kau tidak tertarik?" Hoseok makin tertawa kencang karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Sahabatnya saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan dia?" Yoongi berucap santai, tidak ingin menanggapi serius ucapan Hoseok.

"Hey, dia anak dari pemilik Park Corp, kalau mau tau. Yang aku tau Jimin berbeda dengan Taehyung, dia hanya sedikit… eum… apa ya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya…" Namjoon mengusap dagunya, mencari padanan kata tepat untuk Jimin, si siswa yang berdiri tegar bak batu karang disamping sahabatnya yang sedang menyatakan cinta.

" _Sassy_ …" Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Benar. Dan sedikit _bossy_ " tambah Namjoon.

"Kenapa kalian menjelaskannya padaku?" Yoongi melirik bingung pada dua sahabatnya yang tertawa lagi, menertawakan entah hal apa yang Yoongi sama sekali tak pahami.

"Pengetahuan umum…" ucap Namjoon asal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa anak yang sedang sial mendapatkan pernyataan cinta super kampungan seperti itu? Aku kasihan padanya" Yoongi memandang lagi kerumunan dibawah.

"Kau tidak tau hyung? sudah ada namanya kan?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi melirik bingung pada Namjoon karena mereka tidak tau siapa anak yang sedang ketiban sial dibawah sana.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tau?"Namjoon menaikan lagi alisnya, memastikan kalau kedua sahabatnya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalau kami tau, mana mungkin kami bingung seperti ini" jawab Hoseok sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Perhatikan punggungnya baik-baik dan lihat nama yang tertera di spanduk itu" Namjoon berdiri ketengah Yoongi dan Hoseok, kemudian merangkul bahu keduanya, memaksa keduanya agar konsentrasi.

"Rasanya tak asing…" Komentar Yoongi.

"Benar. Seperti tidak asing" Hoseok menanggapi.

"Perhatikan dengan baik…" Namjoon mulai terkekeh.

"Ah, sudahlah. Katakan saja, siapa itu" Yoongi menyerah.

"Benar, tinggal beritahu saja kan…" Hoseok menimpali.

"Dia Kookie, anak kelas satu, atau lebih tepatnya, Min Jungkook, adik kandungmu, Yoongi hyung" jelas Namjoon.

Detik saat nama adiknya terucap dari mulut Namjoon, Yoongi meradang.

"Ku bunuh kau, Kim Taehyung" Yoongi berlari menyusuri tangga menuju lapangan dalam misi menyelamatkan adiknya dari rasa malu berkepanjangan, meninggalkan Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sudah tertawa heboh diatap sekolah.

.

.

.

TBC?END?


	2. Chapter 2

Nafas Yoongi berantakan begitu dia sampai dilapangan, dimana kerumunan sudah meneriakan kata 'TERIMA' dengan begitu meriah pada orang yang berada di tengah lingkaran. Yoongi mencoba membelah kerumunan agar dia bisa sampai ditengah-tengah, tapi beberapa penonton yang agaknya terlalu bahagia, tidak memperdulikan Yoongi dan perjuangannya agar sampai ditengah dan menyelamatkan adiknya.

Terhitung sudah tiga kali Yoongi didorong kebelakang karena mencoba menganggu kesenangan para siswa yang kurang hiburan. Sahutan kata 'TERIMA' itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat mata Yoongi tidak sengaja menatap dari celah kerumunan dimana Taehyung sedang berlutut dihadapan adiknya. _Hell_! Yoongi tidak memiliki masalah yang bernama ' _brother complex_ ', dia hanya tidak ingin adiknya dikenal disekolah dengan cara yang sangat kampungan seperti ini.

.

.

.

SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND

.

.

.

"Ya! MIN JUNGKOOOKKKK" putus asa karena tidak bisa membelah kerumunan, akhirnya Yoongi berteriak sekuat tenaga dan berhasil. Kerumunan mendadak hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi sunbaenim…" bisik salah seorang siswa yang berada dikerumunan dan bergeser untuk memberi Yoongi jalan menuju adiknya, diikuti oleh siswa-siswa selanjutnya untuk memberi Yoongi jalan.

Ya, Yoongi sudah berhasil ikut menjadi kampungan sekarang.

"Hyung…" cicit Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi berjalan langsung kedepannya dan membuat Jungkook berdiri dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ya!" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Taehyung yang menatap bingung pada Yoongi. "Kau sudah hilang ikal atau bagaimana?"

"Yoongi hyung…" Jungkook menarik bahu Yoongi agar mundur dan tidak membuat Taehyunh terintimidasi.

"YA! Kau yang sudah hilang akal. Siapa pula yang mengizinkanmu merusak acara?" Jimin maju kedepan berhadapan dengan Yoongi secara langsung. Berusaha melindungi sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan.

"Woah.. _Daebak_ …" Yoongi menggeleng dan bertepuk tangan didepan Jimin.

Kerumunan yang tadinya berpusat pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, kini berubah haluan menjadi berpusat pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sepertinya siap tumpah darah demi membela masing-masing pihak.

"Cih! Kau pikir karena kau senior kau bisa seenaknya?" Jimin berkacak pinggang, menantang Yoongi yang masih takjub dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jimin padanya.

"Heol, lihat si pendek ini, bernyali juga ternyata" Yoongi tersenyum mengejek pada Jimin.

" _What_? Berani sekali kau…" Jimin sudah siap mencakar Yoongi saat tangan Taehyung berhasil menarik tangan Jimin dan berusaha menenangkan Jimin sekuatnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, eoh? Berani sekali kau…" Yoongi ikut maju namun tangan Jungkook berhasil meraih bahu Yoongi dan menarik Yoongi menjauh dari Jimin.

"Hyung, sudahlah…" Jungkook masih berusaha menarik Yoongi yang berontak.

"Jim, sudahlah. Dia senior kita, bisa-bisa kita ditindas selama sekolah disini…" Taehyung membujuk Jimin yang lagi-lagi sudah siap mencakar Yoongi. Ucapan Taehyung ada benarnya, bisa-bisa Jimin habis di _bully_ oleh komplotan Yoongi.

"Awas saja kau!" Jimin memajukan kepalan tangannya, seolah sedang mengancam Yoongi dengan caranya meskipun dia mulai ketakutan.

Yoongi yang tidak terima, ikut bereaksi dan mulai berontak lagi. "Ya! Ya! Kemari kau pendek!" Teriak Yoongi.

"Hyung, sudahlah…." Jungkook berusaha menarik Yoongi lagi kebelakang.

"Jim, hentikan!" Taehyung berucap tegas. Sudah digantung Jungkook, sekarang Jimin malah mencari masalah dengan senior.

"Aku disini membelamu, brengsek! Kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu!" Jimin berkacak pinggang dihadapan Taehyung.

"Dia senior!" Taehyung merapatkan giginya saat bicara, terlalu gemas melihat Jimin yang seperti tidak ada takut-takutnya pada senior. "Sudah sana, biar aku yang urus" Taehyung mendorong bahu Jimin keluar dari kerumunan. Setelah memastikan Jimin sudah berlalu, Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sedang bersidekap tangan didada dan dagu terangkat keatas.

"Min Yoongi Sunbaenim…." Cicit Taehyung sambil memandang takut-takut pada Yoongi.

Disekitar mereka, kerumunan sudah menahan nafas, menantikan reaksi Yoongi dan Taehyung yang kini sedang berhadapan. Diam-diam mengharapkan pertumpahan darah diantara keduanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Yoongi memandang tajam pada Taehyung yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Maaf aku Yoongi Sunbaenim..." TAehyung berlutut didepan Yoongi dan memeluk kaki Yoongi erat-erat.

"Ya! Ya" Yoongi berusaha mendorong Taehyung agar menjauh, tapi Taehyung terlalu kuat memeluk kakinya dan membuat Yoongi sulit untuk bergerak.

"Yoongi Sunbaenim, aku tidak akan melepas kakimu sebelum kau memaafkan aku dan Jimin. Tolong maafkan kami…" Taehyung merengek.

Pecundang ajaib… itu yang Yoongi simpulkan begitu melihat perilaku Taehyung.

"Lepas! Kau membuatku malu, tau" Yoongi bergerak tak nyaman.

"Hyung, sudah, hentikan, aku malu…" Jungkook mencicit pelan dibelakang Yoongi.

"Ya! Lepaskan kakiku, aku tidak marah. Cepat lepaskan" Yoongi berucap putus asa. Hancur sudah reputasinya karena Taehyung. Kini Yoongi berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Kampungan!

"Tidak mau! Berjanji dulu padaku kalau sunbae tidak akan mencari ku dan Jimin di sekolah dan tidak akan menindas kami! Cepat berjanji.." paksa Taehyung.

"Oke! Oke! Cepat lepaskan kakiku!" ucap Yoongi akhirnya dan membuat Taehyung dalam sekejap mata langsung berdiri dan tersenyum kotak.

"Gomawo, Yoongi subae" Taehyung memeluk Yoongi sangkin leganya. "Ah, Kookie. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyiapkan pernyataan cinta yang lebih romantic daripada ini. Tunggu ya…" Taehyung melambai pada Jungkook dan berlari menembus kerumunan, menyisakan Yoongi dan Jungkook yang terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

"Hentikan, itu tidak lucu!" Yoongi memutar matanya melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tidak henti tertawa mengingat kejadian dilapangan.

"Itu tadi gila, harusnya Jungkook yang jadi pusat perhatian, tapi dalam sedetik semua perhatian tertuju padamu." Namjoon berucap sambil menahan-nahan tawanya agar tidak terlepas.

"Dan Jimin, itu tadi, benar-benar pertunjukan yang seru kalau saja kalian dilepas. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat siswa yang berkelahi…" Hoseok tertawa meski tidak seheboh Namjoon.

"Sangat disayangkan pertemuan pertama kalian buruk sekali.." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Benar, coba kalian bertemu di waktu yang lebih baik, pasti kalian bisa saling suka…" Hoseok menimpali.

"Kau mau tenggorokanmu ku tinju?" Yoongi memperbaiki letak ransel dibahunya.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan motor masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jungkook masih ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama Yoongi hari ini.

"Tapi Jimin itu anak yang menarik, Yoongi. Yang ku dengar banyak siswa yang mengincarnya" UCap Namjoon.

"Menarik untuk di musnahkan?" Yoongi memasukan kunci motornya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Ya, jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam membenci orang. Benci dan cinta itu jaraknya tipis sekali" Hoseok menasehati.

"Benar yang Hoseok bilang…" Namjoon menimpali.

"Ya, katakan itu pada orang yang ingin cerai dipengadilan, aku jamin kalian akan di tendang saat itu juga" Ucap Yoongi sarkas.

"Hey, kalau yang mau bercerai itu beda kasus…" Namjoon menyela.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Aku duluan" Yoongi menyudahi omongan tidak masuk akal Namjoon dan Hoseok dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memutar matanya kesal melihat Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di ujung tangga, berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan. Setelah semalam nyaris saling bantai, kini Jimin harus berhadapan lagi dengan Yoongi di pagi harinya.

Jimin berusaha menghiraukan keberadaan Yoongi di tangga atas dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya di atas, sementara Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama, berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa melihat Jimin sedikitpun, berusaha menghiraukan keberadaan Jimin di hadapannya.

Mendadak Jimin merasa marah karena wajah Yoongi benar-benar datar saat memandangnya, bahkan Jimin bersumpah Yoongi mendesah kecewa saat melihat Jimin muncul didepannya dan hal itu membuat Jimin benar-benar marah.

"Ya!" mulai Jimin. Jimin menghadang jalan Yoongi dengan badannya.

"Menyingkir" ucap Yoongi sambil menggerakan dagunya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Min Yoongi sunbaenim!"

"Urusan apa?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ini masih pagi dan junior cebol ini berani sekali menantangnya.

"Ya urusan kita!" Jimin mendongak angkuh, ikut-ikutan memutar bola matanya.

"AKu tidak ada urusan denganmu. Cepat menyingkir" Yoongi berjalan maju, tapi Jimin sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Hey, Min Yoongi Sunbaenim!" Jimin menahan laju Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya berada ditengah-tengah dada Yoongi, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Yoongi.

"Wangimu, enak" ucap Yoongi santai dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengendus wangi parfum Jimin.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Park Jimin, perhatikan cara bicaramu dan dimana letak sopan santunmu, Min Yoongi sunbaenim!" Jimin mundur selangkah karena Yoongi memajukan kepalanya pada Jimin.

"Oke, sekarang, cepat katakan, apa yang jadi masalahmu?" Yoongi berdiri tegak dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Memandang Jimin tepat dimata.

"Pertama, ini soal Taehyung dan Jungkook!"

"Oh, berarti masih ada yang kedua, ketiga, ke empat dan seterusnya? Katakan, berapa lama aku harus berdiri mendengarkanmu?" Yoongi menyeringai. Mendadak dia menikmati raut wajah kesal Jimin.

"Dengar ya…"

"Aku mendengarkanmu…" potong Yoongi.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" Jimin menghentak kesal.

"Oke" Yoongi menaikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ini soal Jungkook dan Taehyung! Berani sekali kau merusak pernyataan cinta sahabatku!" Jimin mendongak lagi. Tidak mau kalah dari Yoongi.

"Pertama, aku senior, jadi gunakan panggilan yang sopan. Dan soal Jungkook, aku berhak atasnya" Yoongi masih dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Jimin, menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan santai.

"Berhak? Cih, yang benar saja" Jimin berucap sinis. Matanya memandang remeh pada Yoongi.

"Ya, aku berhak atas Jungkook"

"Berhak _my ass_ …" Jimin berucap sarkas.

" _Your ass look good from here. You're welllllccoommmee"_ Balas Yoongi sambil memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat 'peach' milik Jimin dari posisinya berdiri.

"Ya! Berani sekali Kau!" Jimin berusaha menghidari pandangan Yoongi dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaan Yang kedua?" Yoongi maju selangkah membuat Jimin otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kau berhak atas Jungkook?" Jimin berusaha mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak terlihat terintimidasi dengan tingkah Yoongi.

Tepat sebelum Yoongi menjawab, bell pertanda kelas akan dimulai berbunyi.

"Ah, sayang sekali…" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Waktu tidak mengizinkan kita bersama lebih lama. Ah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sebanyak apapun itu, mau datang ke apartemen pribadi ku? Aku tinggal sendiri disana, _btw_ " ucap Yoongi santai, tubuhnya agak condong kearah Jimin dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Yoongi mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin.

Jimin memerah. Benar-benar memerah, percampuran antara kesal dan malu berdebar. Sunbae di depannya ini jelas sedang mencoba menggodanya. Jimin merasa sudah salah langkah karena sudah mencari gara-gara. Harusnya dia menuruti Taehyung dan berterimakasih pada yang Mahaesa karena tadi Yoongi sudah biasa saja padanya. Dan disinilah Jimin dengan segala tingkahnya menantang seniornya sendirian!.

"Mati saja kau!" geram Jimin dan mendorong dada Yoongi dengan keras kemudian berlari menaiki tangga.

"Aku akan memasukan nomor ponselku di lokermu, kalau kau setuju, hubungi aku" teriak Yoongi dan kemudian tertawa kencang seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

TBC

*Ketjup jidatnya satoe-satoe*

Makasih yang uda review kakak-kakak. Aylafyu. Ga nyangka reviewnya banyak

*ternorak 2k18*

Btw, ini juga update di Wattpad (yunkiminsugar).

*Lari naruto*


	3. Chapter 3

_Jimin memerah. Benar-benar memerah, percampuran antara kesal dan malu berdebar. Sunbae di depannya ini jelas sedang mencoba menggodanya. Jimin merasa sudah salah langkah karena sudah mencari gara-gara. Harusnya dia menuruti Taehyung dan berterimakasih pada yang Mahaesa karena tadi Yoongi sudah biasa saja padanya. Dan disinilah Jimin dengan segala tingkahnya menantang seniornya sendirian!._

 _"Mati saja kau!" geram Jimin dan mendorong dada Yoongi dengan keras kemudian berlari menaiki tangga._

 _"Aku akan memasukan nomor ponselku di lokermu, kalau kau setuju, hubungi aku" teriak Yoongi dan kemudian tertawa kencang seperti orang gila._

.

.

.

SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND

.

.

.

Jimin menyeringai dengan nomor ponsel Yoongi ditangannya. Setelah sempat syok beberapa jam saat mendapati secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel di lokernya, Jimin akhirnya sudah tahu harus dia apakan nomor ini. Iseng, Jimin mencari-cari teman dan juniornya yang merupakan 'Fans Yoongi garis keras' disekolah.

Jimin jelas tau sekarang kalau Yoongi punya banyak penggemar tak terlihat disekolah- terimakasih pada teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya yang suka sekali bergosip soal senior-. Dia kapten basket. Mana mungkin dia tidak punya fans. Hanya saja kebanyakan fans Yoongi rata-rata adalah pengecut, mereka tidak akan berani berteriak histeris saat menonton anak basket sedang latihan di lapangan. Yoongi punya citra menyeramkan ngomong-ngomong.

Disinilah Jimin berada, diantara kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang menyemut menonton latihan basket di pinggir lapangan, bersama Taehyung, sahabat sehidup tak sematinya. Jimin mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Namjoon sunbae keren sekali" Komentar Jimin dramatis.

Beberapa kepala melirik kearah Jimin dan Taehyung karena mendengar komentar tak penting Jimin yang cukup kuat.

"Bukan, Yoongi sunbae yang paling keren. Lihat, kulitnya pucat, wajahnya seram" Taehyung menambahi dan sukses mengundang decakan tak suka dari orang-orang yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung, berani berkata jelek lagi soal Yoongi sunbae, aku akan mematahkan lehermu" ancam Byungchan, temen sekelas Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedari tadi mulai terganggung dengan komentar tak penting Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang memuji kakak iparku! Telingamu dan perasaanmu saja yang bermasalah, benarkan, Jim?" Taehyung menyiku Jimin yang mengangguk setuju.

"Benar. Ya, Byungchan, jangan terlalu sensitive, Taehyung bermaksud memuji Yoongi sunbae. Kau saja yang salah mengartikan ucapannya" Jimin menambahi.

"Benar, lagian kami dan Yoongi sunbae itu saling kenal" pamer Taehyung.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia hampir menghajar kalian berdua saat kau menyatakan cinta super kampunganmu pada junior kita, Jungkook" Byungchan memutar bola matanya dan kembali menghadap ke lapangan. Buang waktu saja meladeni Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah…" Jimin menahan Taehyung yang sudah bersiap akan bertengkar dengan tangannya.

"Sepertinya disini tipe fans macan tutul, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain" Jimin berkomentar lagi. "Sepertinya kita harus ke dekat ring sana, disana kebanyakan para junior, mereka jelas tidak akan berani pada kita" Jimin menatap lurus kearah kumpulan bocah yang duduk dengan mata berbinar dekat ring basket. Dasar pengecut, beraninya sama junior.

"Kau benar, ayo" Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu dengan Jimin yang ikut mengekori di belakang.

Sampai didekat ring, Jimin dan Taehyung kembali lagi merusak kebahagiaan orang-orang dengan komentar-komentar tidak penting yang mereka lontarkan. Jimin yang mulai lebih dulu dengan memuji jika permainan Hoseok sangat keren disambut dengan Taehyung yang berkomentar menambahi kalau Hoseoklah yang lebih pantas jadi kapten dan sukses membuat para junior mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

Ini dia, si pencari perhatian, sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan..

"Permainan Hoseok sunbae masih berada dibawah Yoongi sunbae" Jihoon, junior yang Taehyung ketahui berada dikelas yang sama dengan Jungkook memberi reaksi.

"Jinja? Yang kulihat tidak seperti itu" Jimin membalas ucapan Jihoon. Dalam hati sudah menyeringai setan karena ada yang terpancing dengan komentar tak penting mereka.

"Subae harusnya lihat dari awal, Yoongi sunbae sangat keren" Jihoon berucap bangga.

"Biarkan aku memeliharanya, Tae. Dia sangat imut" ucap Jimin sambil berbisik pelan. Siswa dengan _nametag_ Park Jihoon ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau pikir dia anak anjing" Taehyung balas berbisik. "Ingat tujuan kita"

"Oh, kau benar" Jimin menaikkan dagunya, kembali bersikap congkak.

"Jadi, kalian disini untuk mendukung Yoongi sunbae?" pertanyaan Taehyung menarik perhatian tujuh kepala junior yang duduk manis didekat ring.

"Ne sunbae" mereka mengangguk antusias dan Jimin ingin memelihara ketujuhnya sekarang.

"Kalian fansnya?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk malu-malu dan ada juga yang hanya tersenyum.

"Woah, _daebak_. Padahal bukan artis, tampangnya juga biasa saja, tapi dia punya fans" Jimin berucap tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan dramatis, menatap iba pada tujuh anjing kecil yang menatap polos padanya.

"Yoongi sunbae sangat tampan kalau sedang bermain basket. Sunbae saja yang tidak memperhatikannya" siswa yang duduk disebelah Jihoon menyahut membela Yoongi.

"Ya, ya. Dia sangat keren, aku setuju" Jimin berucap sarkas.

"Jimin, bukannya kau punya nomor Yoongi sunbae?" Taehyung memulai tujuan awal mereka berkeliling lapangan basket. Ini saatnya.

"Kau benar!" Jimin menimpali dengan dramatis.

"Kalian sudah punya nomor Yoongi sunbae?" Taehyung sedikit menunduk untuk memperhatikan tujuh wajah polos yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Belum…" koor ketujuhnya kompak.

"Katanya fans, masa nomor ponsel idola saja tidak punya" Jimin mencibir.

"Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan nomor Yoongi sunbae. Kata senior yang juga fans Yoongi sunbae, Yoongi sunbae tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya pada sembarang orang" jelas Jihoon.

" _Tidak memberikan pada sembarang orang my ass. Dia memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku dengan Cuma-Cuma_ " batin Jimin

"Kami punya" Taehyung tersenyum hangat.

Ketujuh wajah polos tanpa dosa itu menatap Taehyung seolah Taehyung adalah malaikat penjaga Yoongi's FC.

"Kalian mau?" Taehyung makin tersenyum lebar.

Ketujuh siswa yang duduk disana terlihat berbisik satu sama lain, mereka ribut antara harus menerima atau menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari Taehyung.

"Gratis" Jimin menambahi.

"Itu benar nomor ponsel Yoongi sunbae, kan?" Jihoon yang sepertinya sudah berubah jadi juru bicara, bertanya memastikan.

"Mau coba?" Jimin balas menantang.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya, mengetik nomor ponsel Yoongi di layar ponselnya dan mendial nomor Yoongi didepan mereka. Ketujuh junior itu menatap lurus kearah pinggir lapangan.

Di pinggir lapangan, dimana anak-anak tim basket sedang beristirahat, terlihat Yoongi yang sedang mengambil minum dari tas ranselnya.

Didekat ring, tujuh pasang mata terlihat begitu antusias melihat bergantian antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Tidak sampai semenit, Yoongi terlihat sedang merogoh tasnya lagi, mengambil ponsel dari dalam dan mengernyit melihat ada nomor baru yang masuk ke ponselnya, tanpa ragu, Yoongi menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya ketelinga.

Disudut dekat ring, ketujuh junior itu sedang menatap makin antusias kearah Jimin yang sudah mematikan sambungan telepon tepat sebelum telepon itu diangkat.

"Bagaimana?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya, wajahnya terlihat sombong bukan main.

"Eum, apa kami boleh minta nomor ponsel Yoongi sunbae?" Jihoon, sang juru bicara menatap ragu tapi penuh harapan.

"Kami sudah menawarkan, kan? Kalian boleh memiliki nomornya. Ini " Jimin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jihoon yang berisi nomor ponsel Yoongi.

"Sesama fans anak basket, kita harus saling membantu, kan?" Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum hangat.

"Benar, kami boleh menyimpan ini?" Jihoon menatap dengan mata berbinar pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Boleh tentu saja. Tapi ingat, ini hanya untuk kalian, jangan disebarkan. Mengerti?" Jimin member syarat.

Ketujuhnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami permisi dulu kalau begitu" Jimin menarik Taehyung yang sedang mengernyit kearahnya. Setelah agak jauh dari lapangan, Taehyung berjalan cepat dan menghadang Jimin didepan.

"Kenapa kau bilang jangan disebar?" Taehyung mengernyit heran.

"Ya! Anak seumur mereka, makin dilarang makin dikerjakan. Percaya padaku, tidak sampai satu jam, seluruh fans sunbae sialan itu pasti sudah punya nomor ponselnya" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Teori darimana itu?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Ya, memangnya kalau ibumu melarangmu agar tidak mendekati Jungkook, kau akan menurut?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat suka pada Jung… benar juga ya" Taehyung akhirnya mengerti maksud Jimin. Diusia belasan seperti mereka, sesuatu yang dilarang untuk dikerjakan justru malah makin menantang.

"Baguslah kau tidak terlalu bodoh" Jimin berjalan santai kearah parkiran. Hari sudah sore dan dia harus pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ponselku tidak berhenti berbunyi dari tadi" Yoongi mengernyit heran. Tangannya meraba ke ranselnya yang terasa bergetar karena ponselnya yang sudah pasti menyala.

"Ada yang penting mungkin" Namjoon berjalan lebih cepat untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Sejak selesai latihan sudah ada lima nomor baru yang menghubungiku" Yoongi menatap lagi pada Namjoon.

"Nomor iseng mungkin. Biarkan saja" Hoseok mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Mungkin.." ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif?" Hoseok meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, tepat disamping Yoongi yang sudah duduk dikursi dengan wajah tertekuk.

Sejak semalam Yoongi memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya, sudah benar-benar terganggu dengan nomor-nomor baru yang masuk keponselnya nyaris setiap jam dan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Setiap Yoongi menjawab, Yoongi hanya akan mendengar pekikan tertahan diujung sambungan telepon. Kalau masih sekali dua kali sih masih bisa dimaklumi, kalau sudah berkali-kali? Yoongi merasa ngeri.

"Ada yang meneleponku berkali-kali dengan nomor yang berbeda-beda" Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Siapa?" Hoseok penasaran.

"Kalau aku tau, mungkin aku tidak akan sefrustasi ini" Yoongi memutar bola matanya..

"Fans mungkin?" Hoseok tertawa.

"Seingatku aku bukan artis"

"Ganti kartu saja kalau benar-benar sudah mengganggu" nasehat Hoseok.

"Maunya begitu, tapi Appaku bisa-bisa menjitak kepalaku kalau aku ganti nomor ponsel lagi"

"Ya sudah, bersabar saja kalau begitu" Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Nanti sore ada latihan lagi, ya?"

"Ne. Ada ujian untuk junior-junior. Kita kan sudah tingkat akhir, bulan depan kita sudah tidak bisa mengikuti basket lagi, jadi akan dipilih kapten tim basket yang baru" jelas Yoongi.

"Hahh… padahal hanya basket yang bisa membuatku kabur di jam pelajaran" Hoseok mendesah putus asa.

Yoongi memilih tidak menanggapi.

Pulang sekolah, ujian untuk menentukan kapten tim basket yang baru dimulai. Junior terlihat tengah bertanding sengit untuk memperebutkan bola demi bisa menduduki posisi kapten. Mereka harus unjuk diri dihadapan pelatih agar bisa dicalonkan menjadi kapten tim basket yang baru.

Yoongi sedang berjalan menuju lapangan setelah kembali dari kantin membeli minuman dingin. Didepannya, terlihat Jimin yang sedang berjalan sendiri dengan wajah menatap kesamping, kearah lapangan basket berada. Terdengar sorak heboh dari siswa yang menonton dipinggir lapangan. Jimin menajamkan pandangannya kearah lapangan bahkan menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mencari seseorang.

"Mencariku?"

Jimin tersentak mundur saat suara berat yang cukup familiar ditelinganya terdengar. Didepan Jimin sedang berdiri Min Yoongi dengan wajah super menyebalkannya.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan?" Jimin mengusap dadanya yang berdebar karena terkejut.

"Hanya begitu saja sudah mau mati" Yoongi tersenyum remeh. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang menatap sangat kesal padanya.

"Buat apa aku menghubungimu, Yoongi sunbaenim?" Jimin balas bertanya dengan wajah sama menyebalkannya.

"Katanya ingin penjelasan" Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya.

"Sudah tidak berminat" Jimin mendengus dan berjalan melewati Yoongi

"Tidak berminat apa karena takut?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin berhenti dan memundurkan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat Yoongi yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Aku? Takut?" Jimin mendengus dan tertawa sinis.

"Iya" Yoongi balas menatap tatapan tajam Jimin.

"Ya, Min Yoongi sunbaenim, kenapa juga aku harus takut padamu" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak takut, kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku sudah tidak berminat. Ada yang tidak kau mengerti dari ucapanku?" Jimin berkacak pinggang, mulai kesal dengan tingkah Yoongi yang sembarangan menuduhnya.

"Kau hanya takut berduaan denganku" Yoongi menaikan alisnya, menatap remeh pada Jimin. "Kita ganti tempatnya, bagaimana kalau di café? Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tanpa terkecuali" Yoongi menawarkan lagi, kepalanya bergerak miring seolah sedang melakukan _scaning_ pada Jimin.

"Di apartemen, di café, di rumah, bahkan di surga sekalipun, aku tetap tidak berminat lagi"

" _Well_ , pengecut ternyata" Yoongi terkekeh dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang kepalanya terasa sudah berasap.

"Di café! Kau pikir aku takut apa?" Jimin berteriak kesal.

Yoongi berhenti. Wajahnya menyeringai. Dia menang.

Yoongi berbalik kearah Jimin yang masih berdiri dikoridor dan menatap Jimin lekat, perlahan kembali berjalan kearah Jimin. Yoongi menyerahkan pulpen pada Jimin yang diterima Jimin dengan kebingungan diwajahnya.

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Tulis nomor ponselmu" Yoongi memajukan tangannya kedepan Jimin. "Tulis ditanganku" Yoongi menatap lekat pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum remeh. Menggeser telapak tangan Yoongi dan menarik lengan Yoongi untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Jimin menuliskan nomor ponselnya besar-besar di lengan Yoongi. Dilengan! Bukan ditelapak tangan.

"Menarik" Yoongi terkekeh saat Jimin menuliskan nomor ponselnya di sepanjang pergelangan tangannya sampai siku.

"Siapa tau matamu rabun, jadi aku menuliskan nomor ponselku cukup besar ditanganmu" Jimin tersenyum miring.

Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Akan ku hubungi segera" Yoongi menarik pulpen ditangan Jimin dan berjalan kearah lapangan, meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah mencebik kesal dibelakang punggung Yoongi.

"Sok keren!" Jimin bersungut-sungut.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Namjoon mengernyit bingung dengan deretan angka ditangan Yoongi.

"Apa?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Ini nomor ponsel? Milik siapa?" Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi untuk memastikan kalau deretan angka ditangan Yoongi memang benar merupakan nomor ponsel.

"Calon kakak iparmu" Yoongi terkekeh sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih saja kebingungan di pinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih ada yang ingat ff ini ga si, kakak yorobun?


	4. Chapter 4

"Tae, motor Yoongi sunbae yang ini kan?" Jimin berjalan berjongkok diantara parkiran motor di sekolah mereka.

Taehyung yang berada didekat Jimin dan ikut berjongkok hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Rasakan ini" Jimin terkekeh jahat.

Jimin dan Taehyung dengan sengaja mengempeskan ban motor milik Yoongi.

.

.

.

SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND

.

.

.

"Pemilihan ketua tim basketnya setelah pulang sekolah, ya?" Namjoon memperbaiki ransel dibahunya dan berjalan beriringan bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Ne, pelatih bilang sudah ada kandidat setelah pertandingan kemarin, jadi tinggal pemungutan suara saja" Hoseok menaikkan bahunya. "Bagaimana calon mantan ketua tim basket? Sudah siap melepas gelar?" canda Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya tidak rela" Yoongi tertawa dan menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan.

"Kau memilih siapa?" Namjoon melirik pada Yoongi.

"Aku rasa kemarin Jooheon lebih unggul, tapi soal jiwa kepemimpinan, aku lebih memilih Mark" komentar Yoongi.

"Aku pikir juga begitu" Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka pasti hebat jika dijadikan kapten dan wakil-nya" Namjoon melirikkan kepalanya kearah atas dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang berjalan bersama Yugyeom disampingnya. "Adikmu.." Namjoon tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi melihat keatas, Jungkook sedang berjalan dikoridor lantai dua, Jungkook terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan Yugyeom.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan Jimin?" Hoseok tertawa dan memegang pinggiran pegangan tangga.

"Aku belum menghubunginya. Setelah pertandingan kita kan pergi bersama pelatih. Mungkin setelah selesai pemilihan, aku bisa sedikit lebih santai dan mulai mengganggunya lagi" Yoongi tertawa.

"Sepertinya ada yang menikmati harinya, Hosiki…" sindir Namjoon.

"Kau benar. Aku sempat khawatir dia hanya suka dengan bola basket, ternyata aku salah" Hoseok menimpali.

"Yah, kalian mau ku hajar?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Woah… Park Jimiinnnn…" sorak Namjoon heboh saat melihat Jimin yang sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung disampingnya, ingin menuju tangga yang sama dengan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

Jimin dan Taehyung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara Namjoon memanggil namanya. Sedikit panic, Jimin langsung menyenggol Taehyung dengan siku-nya dan melirik Yoongi yang sedang menatap padanya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Yoongi ramah.

"selamat pagi Park Jiminnn…" Koor Namjoon dan Hoseok kompak.

Jimin berkedip-kedip dengan tatapan bingung, disampingnya, Taehyung juga sedang memasang wajah sama bodohnya dengan milik Jimin.

"Pagi" sapa Jimin kaku. Tangannya dengan tergesa menarik lengan Taehyung dan menyeret Taehyung menuju tangga.

"Semoga harimu, menyenangkan, calon pacar…." Teriak Yoongi dan membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon bersiul heboh.

"Mati saja kau" geram Jimin menahan malu.

.

.

.

"Yoon, bantu bapak untuk membereskan ini" ucap pelatihnya sambil memberikan papan skor dan kapur ke tangan Yoongi.

Pemilihan ketua tim basket yang baru sudah selesai, nama Jooheon keluar sebagai ketua dan Mark sebagai wakilnya. Sesuai prediksi Yoongi.

"Untuk acara makan-makannya, kita laksanakan besok. Tempatnya biar manager kalian yang menentukan.

"Siap, Pak…" jawab mereka semangat.

"Namjoon, aku minta kau temani Yeri untuk melihat lokasi setelah ini"

Namjoon mengangguk kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengabari Seokjin kalau dia akan pergi bersama Yeri sebenatar.

"Dan Yoongi, siapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada anggota tim-mu besok" pelatihnya menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Aku akan menangis besok agar lebih mengharu biru" ucap Yoongi asal dan dihadiahi tepukan pelan di dahinya oleh pelatih.

"Besok jangan terlambat, jam enam kita sudah berkumpul ditempat. Tempatnya akan dikabari lewat grup chat, jadi periksa ponsel kalian. Mengerti?" ucap pelatihnya lagi.

"Mengerti, pak" jawab semuanya dengan kompak.

Hari sudah sore saat para tim basket bubar, Yoongi pulang paling akhir karena dia harus menemani bendahara tim basket untuk menghitung sisa kas mereka yang akan dilimpahkan pada bendahara tim basket yang baru.

Setelah bendahara mereka pulang, Yoongi berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah yang sudah sepi. Yoongi sudah menaiki motornya dan bersiap pergi saat merasa ban motornya bermasalah.

"Bagus sekali" Yoongi menatap pasrah pada ban motor bagian belakangnya yang kempes.

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Dia sudah capek, satu harian di sekolah, setelah bisa pulang, Yoongi terpaksa harus mendorong motornya menuju bengkel yang cukup jauh dari lokasi sekolah.

Yoongi baru saja mendorong motornya sampai ke gerbang sekolah saat hujan deras mula turun. Yoongi agaknya bersyukur karena tas-nya sudah lebih dulu dibawa oleh Jungkook untuk pulang, karena ini hari sabtu, Yoongi harus menginap di rumah, tidak boleh di apartemen.

"Hebat sekali." Yoongi menatap keatas langit yang gelap. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup, tapi Yoongi tidak punya pilihan selain mendorong motornya sampai menuju bengkel terdekat.

Yoongi sudah berjalan cukup jauh sambil mendorong motornya. Di dalam mobil, Jimin yang sedang menuju ke rumah Seungwoon menatap kesamping. Dia seperti melihat Yoongi yang sedang kesusahan mendorong motor ditengah hujan.

Mata Jimin membola makin lebar saat sudah yakin kalau itu memang Yoongi. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalari Jimin. Hujan sangat deras diluar, baju Yoongi sudah basah seluruhnya bahkan namja pucat itu terlihat kedinginan sekali.

Jimin bergerak gelisah dibangkunya. Sopir Jimin yang bertugas mengantarkanya hanya melirik Jimin dari kaca dan memilih tidak ingin bertanya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jimin berguman pelan. Lagi-lagi matanya melirik kearah kaca samping dimana Yoongi masih terlihat mendorong motornya.

Lampu berubah hijau dan mobil Jimin kembali berjalan, berlainan arah dengan Yoongi.

"Pak, berhenti" ucap Jimin buru-buru. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia meminta supirnya untuk berhenti.

"Ya, tuan?"

"A-anu…" Jimin melepas coat miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada supirnya.

"Ya?" Tanya supirnya bingung.

"Berikan itu pada anak yang sedang mendorong motornya disana" Jimin menunjuk punggung Yoongi yang masih terlihat dari kaca belakang.

"Yang memakai seragam sekolah?" supirnya memastikan.

"Iya. Yang itu! oh, dan jangan bilang itu dariku. Serahkan saja padanya lalu pergi, mengerti?"

Meskipun bingung, supir Jimin hanya menurut, mengambil paying dan menenteng coat milik Jimin bersamanya keluar mobil.

Jimin menatap was-was dari dalam mobil. Dia harus mengakui kalau dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Yoongi seperti ini, Jimin hanya iseng. Jimin pikir, kedua sahabat Yoongi akan membantunya nanti, tapi khayalan tidaklah seindah kenyataan.

Saat supir Jimin kembali dan masih membawa coat milik Jimin, Jimin mengernyit bingung. Dengan tak sabar, Jimin langsung bertanya saat pintu kemudi itu terbuka.

"Kenapa coatnya tidak dikasih?"

"Orangnya sudah tidak terlihat, tuan" sesal supirnya.

Jimin menatap kesal pada supir itu dan mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah" Jimin menarik lagi coat miliknya dan kepalanya mulai sibuk meneriakkan tuduhan-tuduhan untuknya sendiri.

"Jalan" perintah Jimin.

Jimin masih terus melirik kearah belakang, dia mulai khawatir sepertinya. Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dengan rasa bersalahnya dan mengirimi Yoongi pesan pada Yoongi

'Kau baik-baik saja?'

Jimin masih ingat nomor ponsel Yoongi, karena saat dia menemukan nomor itu pertama kalinya di lokernya, Jimin sudah hapal nomor itu dimenit kelima.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahahahhahaha

*Lari naruto


	5. Chapter 5

"Sunbae-nim, untukmu" Baro meletakkan minuman susu stoberi vanilla didepan Yoongi yang sedang makan bersama Namjoo dan Hoseok di kantin.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung melihat Baro.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan minuman pada Yoongi? Lalu kami kau anggap apa? Dimana letak keadilan di dunia ini?" Tanya Namjoon dramatis.

"Namjoon, itu berlebihan" Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ini bukan dariku." Baro memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Sudah, ambil saja, Sunbae. Mumpung gratis" paksa Baro.

"Aku sedang flu. Berikan pada Namjoon saja" tolak Yoongi.

"Oh, ya sudah. Diminum Namjoon sunbae" Baro menepuk bahu Namjoon dua kali dan pamit pada ketiganya untuk pergi.

Dibalik dinding kantin, Jimin sedang menepuk dahinya melihat kelakuan Baro yang dimintainya tolong. Itu minuman untuk Yoongi sebagai permintaan maaf tersirat karena membuat Yoongi hujan-hujanan mendorong motor kemarin.

"Dasar tidak bisa di andalkan" keluh Jimin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

SASSY BOSSY BOYFRIEND

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Jimin penasaran karena sejak tadi Jimin tidak berhenti mengomel disampingnya.

"Tae, apa yang kita lakukan pada Yoongi sunbae kemarin itu sudah kelewatan" bisik Jimin. Matanya menatap waspada pada sekitarnya, takut kalau ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Huh?"

"Aku melihat sendiri semalam Yoongi sunbae mendorong motor saat hujan" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Serius?" Taehyung membolakan matanya.

"Iya!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia mengabaikan pesanku" Jimin berubah kesal.

"Pantas saja. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoongi sunbae, sepertinya dia terkena flu. Kasihan juga" Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tae, aku merasa bersalah" guman Jimin pelan.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mengaku kalau kita yang mengempeskan ban nya? Kita bisa-bisa dimasa-kan oleh Yoongi sunbae"

"Tapi Tae..."

"Begini saja, kita tulis saja permintaan maaf di atas motornya. Oh, jangan, itu terlalu ekstrim. Kita belikan saja obat-obatan atau tisu" usul Taehyung.

"Cara memberikannya bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Nanti dipikirkan, yang penting niat dulu" Taehyung menepung bahu Jimin dua kali dan berjalan keluar kelas.

..

.

.

Yoongi tidur-tiduran dibangku penonton lapangan basket sekolahnya. Yoongi sedang malas pulang, lagian kepalanya masih pusing karena flu dan badannya juga mulai demam lagi, jadi Yoongi memilih menunggu Mark untuk pulang bersama, karena mereka tinggal bersebelahan gedung apartemen.

Istirahat Yoongi terganggu saat mendengar grasa-grusu di sekitarnya, Yoongi menaikkan sedikit badannya dan menemukan Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang berdiri kaku karena ketahuan oleh Yoongi.

"H-hai Sunbae" sapa Taehyung sok akrab.

Yoongi mendudukan diri, menatap datar pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang saling dorong didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi datar.

Keduanya berhenti saling dorong saat suara Yoongi terdengar.

"I-ini, kami dengar sunbae sedang flu, jadi, ya... ini untukmu sunbae" Taehyung melempar bungkus obat-obatan ditangannya pada Yoongi dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Jimin yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Taehyung brengsek" geram Jimin.

"Kalian membelikanku obat?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya sambil memungut plastic yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. Obat-obatan yang dilemparkan Taehyung padanya.

"Bukan aku yang beli, tapi Taehyung" elak Jimin.

"Oh..." Yoongi hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali tiduran dikursi penonton.

"Yoongi sunbae-nim" panggil Jimin pelan.

"Wae?" jawab Yoongi tanpa bangkit sama sekali.

"Untukmu" Jimin meletakkan minuman dikursi barisan yang Yoongi pakai untuk tidur.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, mendudukan lagi badannya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri agak jauh darinya. "Kau membelikanku minuman?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau tidak mau, buang saja" Jimin beranjak pergi.

"Kau berniat memberikannya padaku tidak?" teriak Yoongi membuat Jimin berhenti dan berbalik kearah Yoongi.

"Apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas..."

"Kalau memang itu untukku, berikan dengan benar"

Jimin menatap lama pada Yoongi. Tidak ada raut wajah jahil disana, Yoongi pasti sedang serius sekarang.

Jimin masih punya sopan santun. Dia berjalan kearah minuman yang diletakkannya cukup jauh dari Yoongi dan berjalan kedepan Yoongi, menyerahkan dengan benar minuman itu. "Untukmu"

"Kau sedang kerasukan roh kudus?" Yoongi mendongak, menatap serius pada wajah Jimin yang berubah merah.

"Y-yah, Min Yoongi sunbae-nim. Daripada kau bilang begitu, lebih baik kau bilang terimakasih kan?" kesal Jimin.

"Gomawo" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kesal dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah khawatir, calon pacar" teriak Yoongi.

Jimin menutup erat matanya. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Buru-buru Jimin berlari meninggalkan lapangan, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

.

.

.

"Yoon, aku sudah tau siapa yang mengerjai motormu kemarin" Hoseok berlari kearah Yoongi, begitu sampai, Hoseok menyambar minuman ditangan Yoongi tanpa permisi.

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Mereka pelakunya"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
